The Truth in the Lie
by cmahorror
Summary: Scrubs AU starting in June of 2013: Robin is being held by Jerry Jacks - can Patrick save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was furious. How could she do this, just throw away everything that they had for that bastard? Again it was about Jason.

He sat in their living room and a million memories surrounded him. Making love on that couch, pancake breakfasts at the table. The wedding pictures and family pictures scattered throughout the room. Was it all a lie? If not, why did she stay?

In some ways this was worse than when he thought she was dead. At least then he could believe that she loved him and wanted to be with him. But now, with the decision that she has made…

He kept going over their conversation over and over again.

"Patrick, please understand – I can't leave, not now." Her dark brown eyes were pleading with him.

"No, Robin I don't understand. I need you. Emma needs you. After what your parents put you through, abandoning you time and time again, how could do this to her?" He was desperate to understand why she was refusing to come home with him.

"Do you think this is what I want?" She screamed it at him desperately, the calmed down quickly. "I just can't leave."

Something about that one question was nagging at him. He couldn't explain it but he could almost swear she was trying to tell him something. He had heard her say that to him before, hadn't he?

"If you don't come home with me now, we're done. I can't live like this – not knowing when you are coming home. Knowing that we will always come last. It's not fair to me or Emma."

"I know." She was devastated, he could see it in her eyes but she still refused to leave. "I love you and Emma so much and I want nothing more than to come home with you but it just not possible today. I'm sorry."

"I am too. Goodbye Robin."

"Patrick, wait! Have you been tested lately?"

"What?" He couldn't believe she was worried about an HIV test at this time.

"Have you?"

"Yes, last month. Clean bill of health." He almost spat the words at her.

He saw a wave of relief wash over her. "Good, that's just…good."

Now that he was home and really thinking about what she said, Patrick kept going back to that one line: "Do you think this is what I want?"

It struck him like a lightning bolt and took his breath away – of course! When Robin was being held by Jerry Jacks at Wyndamere and couldn't tell him, she had said the same thing.

He grabbed his phone. "Anna, you need to come over here - right now!"

* * *

Robin lay in bed, consumed with guilt and pain. She had wanted so much to tell Patrick the truth but Jerry would have killed him.

"This is the right decision, even if it is killing me, it is the right decision."

Instinctively she began rubbing her slightly swollen belly. "I had to do it. I couldn't protect your brother but I will protect you, your sister and your daddy, no matter what it takes."


	2. Chapter 2

Bit A/U here as I am changing Patrick's car accident storyline a little bit.

Chapter 2

Patrick paced nervously back and forth in the living room. He was positive now – Robin was being held against her will. That's why she said she couldn't leave. That is why she didn't come back after Gabriel died. God, how could he have been so wrong.

Suddenly there was a pounding at his front door. Throwing it open he started to greet his mother-in-law only to see someone completely unexpected.

"Jason!"

"We have to go Patrick, we have to go now!"

"Wait, where is Robin? Jason, where is she?"

"She's still there."

"They still have her? How could you leave her behind?"

"I couldn't get to her, you have to believe me, I tried but I couldn't…" Jason looked half dead and frantic with worry over Robin. "She saved me and I couldn't save her. They still have her and if we don't move quickly, I am afraid that they will move her."

"Anna is on her way. I'm done protecting Victor and the WSB. I just want my wife back."

Anna, as if on cue, suddenly appeared in the doorway. "What about the WSB?"

Patrick gave a sigh of relief – help was here.

_

Anna was in shock over what she heard. Victor Cassadine was in charge of the WSB and had essentially kidnapped her daughter. "Damn them! I am going to call in every contact and favor I have. Someone has to be able to help us. "

Jason spoke up. "I'll call up Sonny. I'm sure between all of our contacts we will get her back."

Patrick had always hated that part of Robin's past – Sonny and Jason. More than once she had been put in danger because of them. Now, he was grateful for it. He really did not care how; he just needed to get Robin home.

Patrick looked at Jason. "Is she ok?"

Jason looked at Robin's husband and smiled. Patrick loved her beyond any reason and Robin deserved that. In that moment he wished he could have given her that.

"Patrick, you should know that she blames herself for Gabriel's death."

Patrick and Anna were both shocked at this news. Anna was the first to react, "What, why would she think that? Rafe was responsible to that accident, probably high on drugs. Robin had nothing to do with that."

"But she doesn't know that. Robin tried to escape so many times. But Victor and Jerry..."

Patrick exploded," WHAT, Jerry as in Jerry Jacks? Of course, he seems obsessed with her."

Anna shook her head sadly. "He has become her Faison."

Jason continued "The last time she tried to escape Victor told her there would be a price to pay. The next night your car was run off the road. Victor made it seem like he was behind it. That was enough to keep her in line. Victor has led her to believe that she is the reason your son is dead."

Patrick's heart dropped into his stomach. My God, she must be torturing herself over this. He thought of his sweet, beautiful, giving wife, a woman who would do anything to protect the ones she loves thinking that her actions caused the death of a child. Not just any child, Patrick's son. They would pay for what they have put her through. Somehow, someway they would pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin stared at her notes and tried to keep up her concentration. It wasn't easy, her and Patrick's little boy was kicking up a storm tonight. She smilingly rubbed her belly in the dim hope of getting him to settle down.

"Come on, this always works on your daddy."

"It would certainly work on me."

Robin stiffened up immediately. Over the past 6 months she had realized that she now had her own version of Cesar Faison and she was not happy about it. Jerry had always been creepy but lately he had taken it to another level. He took any chance he could to touch her and invade her personal space. He even once tried to touch her pregnant belly. Instinct took over and she immediately grabbed and then broke his wrist.

He had also taken to calling her his little bird. She felt sick to her stomach every time he said it.

"How goes the research my little bird?"

"Please, I am already nauseous, don't make it worse."

Jerry smiled. That was exactly why he loved the dear Dr. Scorpio-Drake. That fire, that spirit. She was beautiful and willful. She was also very protective of the people she loved which made getting her to do his bidding so much easier.

"I am working as fast as I can. Believe me; I want out of here as soon as possible. I want to go home to my husband and my daughter so we can be a family again."

"But can you? I mean once Patty boy finds out that you are responsible for his beloved son's death do you really think he will forgive you?"

Robin's heart broke when he said that. Knowing that she was the cause of that little boy's death and the pain Patrick and Emma went through was killing her. She had wanted to be with them after the accident when Gabriel was in the hospital and after he died but she couldn't risk something happening the Patrick or Emma. Tears welled in her eyes.

"You son of a bitch".

"Now, now – I thought you liked my mother. Don't worry my little bird, I will be here for you after your beloved Patrick leaves you. You will never be alone as long as I'm alive."

That thought chilled Robin right to the bone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Six months. It had been six long months since Jason had come back. Six months since he or Emma had heard a single word from Robin.

They had been too late – the clinic was cleared out before they could get to Robin. It was torturing him, not knowing if she was ok. Was she getting her medication? Was she healthy? Were they treating her well?

Did she know he was looking for her? This isn't like before – he knew she was alive and would stop at nothing to get her back. He wasn't alone either. Jason, Sam, Mac and Anna had been with him every step of the way. Jason was taking off following any little lead that came up. Sam was doing research with Spinelli and Mac helped protect Emma. Anna was constantly in contact with former and current WSB agents and brought them one of the most important leads they had.

Victor was no longer head of the WSB. He had a brief tenure but once he got Robin he resigned and went into hiding.

Patrick's phone suddenly rang. "Jason?"

"It's Sam. I think we found her." Sam had gone with Jason on this trip to the tropics, following up on a lead Sonny had received.

Patrick took down the information and called Nikolas to get his jet ready to go. From the moment Nikolas heard what Victor had done he had offered Patrick anything he needed to find Robin. Next he called Anna and told her he would meet her at the plane in an hour. Finally, he called Mac and asked him to take Emma for a few days. He knew Mac would keep her safe.

An hour later, after dropping off his little girl, he and Anna sat on the tarmac ready to take off. He kissed his wedding ring and looked at a picture of Robin and Emma. "You're coming home. You are coming home and I will never lose you again."

Jason and Sam were waiting at the airport when they arrived.

"It's a small island about 2 miles off the coast." Jason explained. "We have a boat ready to go but we need to wait for sunset. We try to go out there during the day and we will get shot."

Patrick hated waiting but he knew deep down that Jason was right. The important thing was to get her home, safe and sound. Just knowing that he was so close to her was painful. He prayed that this wasn't another false lead, there had already been too many. He didn't know if he could take it.

"We are going to get her back. I know it." Anna was hopeful this time. Jason had never asked her and Patrick to join them. She knew how scared her son-in-law was and she wanted to reassure him. "Our girl is strong. Once she knows the truth, that she is in no way responsible for Gabriel's death, she will be so relieved. Patrick, we are going to bring her home tonight. End of story."

Patrick smiled but he just couldn't be as sure. Between Robin's first kidnapping and the mind games Jerry had been playing with her, Patrick knew that she had a long recovery ahead of her. But he would be there every step of the way. One way or another they would get through it and come out as a family, stronger than ever.

_

It was almost pitch black by the time they arrived at the island. Climbing out of the boat, Jason and Anna quickly lead the way to the complex where Robin was being held. It was two stories and looked like it was office building. They all had weapons, even Patrick. For the past six months he had been training with Anna to be prepared when the time came to rescue Robin. He would not hesitate to use his gun if necessary. He had sworn to save lives but this was different. Robin was all that mattered. She deserved to go home and be with her daughter. She deserved to have more than 5 minutes of happiness.

The group split up once they reached the front door. Patrick and Sam took the front while Anna and Jason split off to cover each side and to meet up in the back. Security was seemingly almost nonexistent. Sam took the first floor and Patrick took the stairs to the second floor.

Walking down the corridor, Patrick realized it was a hospital. It was empty of patients, but still full of medical equipment that Patrick knew well and could use to defend himself, if necessary. It was strange but this helped Patrick relax. Sure, he had a gun but he preferred to not use it. He walked down the hall, looking in every room. He was near the end of the hall when he came across a room with someone in it. He could hear the beep, beep, beep of a machine monitoring a heartbeat. He opened the door and was shocked by what he saw.

"Robin?"

He ran to his wife's bedside. "Oh my God, what have they done to you?" Tears filled his eyes.

"I didn't do this to her, Patty boy. You did." Patrick turned to see Jerry Jacks and several armed guards standing in the doorway. He lunged at Jerry but was held back by the guards.

"Tsk, tsk. Do you really want to risk hurting my little bird? I would hate for a gun to go off and hurt her."

The guards let him go. Patrick turned around and looked at Robin. She looked so frail and tiny. She was pale, he skin a stark contrast to her dark hair. He walked over and sat down by her, taking her tiny hand in his. Still a perfect fit. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He heard a commotion behind him.

"Let me go!" Sam was screaming at another guard with Jason and Anna close behind.

"Quite a little reunion we have going on here, right Patty boy."

Anna rushed over to her daughter with tears in her eyes. "What is wrong with her?"

"I can explain. Just give me one moment." Jerry picked up his phone, "Please bring him in."

A moment later a nurse came in carrying a three-month old little boy. "Let me introduce you to Baby Boy Scorpio-Drake."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Patrick, wait! Have you been tested lately?"

It suddenly made perfect sense why Robin had asked him about being tested. The nurse came over and handed Patrick his son.

"My little bird here had some complications during childbirth. She has been like this since giving birth to this little man. But I am getting ready to take her someplace to get help." Jerry cocked his head. "In fact, here is our ride now." Everyone listened as the sound of helicopter blades cut through the air.

"No, I won't let you take her." Patrick's voice was full of pain and anger.

"You don't have a choice. If you try to stop me then I shall just have take your little boy with me as well." He nodded and the guards made a move towards Patrick who instinctively turned away to protect his son. "Don't fight me and at least you get to leave with him."

Patrick knew what he had to do, even though it killed him. He would never forgive himself and Robin would never forgive him if he didn't save their son. He glared at Jerry, feeling more hatred for someone than he ever thought was possible.

"Fine", he spat at Jerry,"you win today but I will not stop until I have my wife back. Do you understand me? One way or another, Robin will come home to me and you will pay for what you have done."

Jerry was thrilled to know that he had a worthy adversary in Patrick. This was going to be fun. He would have his little bird and get to have fun playing with her husband. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Say goodbye to Jobbin Robin everybody, we have a ride to catch."

Sam stepped up and took the baby so that Patrick could say goodbye to his wife. He took her hand, kissed her and whispered into her ear "I hope you can hear me. You are not responsible for Gabriel's death. You need to get better so you can get home to me and our children. I love you Robin, beyond reason. And I will not stop until you are back home with me. No matter where, no matter how long it takes, I will find you and bring you home."

Anna eyes filled with tears as she kissed her baby girl. "You have suffered so much. I promise you, it will all be over soon. We will bring you back home, luv. I love you."

Suddenly more guards came in and pushed Patrick and Anna to the side. The nurse handed Patrick a diaper bag and then went to getting Robin ready for transport. Before they knew it, the bed with Robin on it was moving out the door.

"My guards will keep you company until we leave. Please feel free to stay the night, the waters are a little bit dangerous at night and you wouldn't want to risk hurting your baby boy. Until we meet again, Patty boy."

With that he was gone. Patrick stood there in agony. Part of him wanted to say to hell with it and charge the guards but his, no their, children needed him. So he stayed where he was as the only woman he had ever loved was taken away from him again.

He heard the chopper leave and felt like a piece of his heart was being ripped out of his chest.

"Robin!" It came out as a cross between a scream and a cry. He hit the floor and Anna quickly dropped to the floor and held her son-in-law, crying with him. "We will get her back, Patrick. I swear on my life we will get her back."


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little note - I came up with this story based on an interview where RC stated that he felt the current storyline was the best idea they could come up with to handle Kimberly McCullough's schedule. I guess I wanted to show that there was a way to do it and not destroy characters I loved.

Chapter 6

Five months. Five months since Jerry had taken Robin and disappeared. Emma was at school and Patrick had the day off to spend with their son. He had been trying to work as normal a schedule as possible to keep both kids in a routine until he could get Robin back home. He smiled as his little boy crawled across the floor, speeding towards his favorite truck.

"Slow down there Robbie. Don't want to hurt yourself." He laughed as he picked up the boy who was the spitting image of himself, right down to the dimple on his cheek. Robert Noah Drake was a healthy, happy, HIV negative baby boy. Everyone adored him, especially his big sister Emma. Despite what most people thought, he was not named after his grandfather but Robin. It was Patrick's way of honoring her. He hoped she would be happy with his choice for the name if, no when she came home. Unlike with Emma, they didn't get to discuss baby names or share in any of the joys and pains of pregnancy & childbirth. Those nine months had been taken from them by Jerry and Victor.

He thought about all he and Robin had been through because of Jerry. Her being shot by that bastard in the Metro Court lobby and then having surgery performed without anesthesia because he refused to let her leave. Robin's being held a virtual prisoner and pretending to be in love with Nicholas to save his life. The explosion used to fake Robin's death and then her being held hostage for almost 2 years while he mourned her and made a pathetic attempt to start a new life. This kidnapping was just the latest stunt Jerry had pulled to keep the two of them apart and, like his previous attempts, it was only temporary. One way or another, he and Robin always found their way back to each other and this time would not be any different.

"Come one baby boy, it is nap time." Patrick picked up the chubby little guy and put him in his play pen in the living room. He knew he needed to start letting him sleep in his own room but he could not do it. Emma's little bed and Robbie's crib were both in the master bedroom now. They had added a security system and Anna had guards assigned to them 24 hours a day. Patrick was certain that at some point in time Jerry would decide that he needed to bring Robin's children to her and he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. He was going to bring Robin home to him and their children.

_

"They said you were one of the best doctors on the eastern seaboard – I hope you understand the importance of what I am asking you."

Dr. Matt Hunter stood there in shock looking at Jerry Jacks. He had been happily surprised when he was told he was being released under the condition that he worked on a special case. He would be under house arrest at a clinic but free to move around the grounds. Getting to wear his own clothes, a room of his own and the chance to work again, it sounded like heaven.

But all that changed once Matt was taken out of the warden's office. He didn't go back to his cell, he was dragged immediately to a van and a needle was jabbed into his neck. Everything went dark and he woke up in a windowless bedroom with a locked door. It hadn't been too long after he woke up that Jerry Jacks stepped into the room.

"The patient has been in a coma for 8 months following child birth. I know you were doing some work with your sister-in-law before her death…"

Matt interrupted, "You mean before you faked her death and kidnapped her!"

"Semantics, my dear boy. Anyway, I do believe that there is something in Dr. Robin's research that could bring the patient out of her coma. I need your assistance to help figure out the proper medication and dosage. Follow me, please. I'll let you examine her before you get started in the lab."

"I don't understand. If it's Robin's research why not talk to her or Patrick. Both of them would help the patient, in spite of you being the person asking, and would be able to do it in a timelier manner than I can. All you would have to do is bring her to General Hospital..."

It was Jerry's turn to interrupt now. "Patty boy is a little too emotionally involved to handle this case. I want the patient taken care of here for personal reasons and he would try to take her back to Port Charles. And the reason that Dr. Robin can't do it is," Jerry opened the door to her room,"because she is the patient."

Matt looked at the woman in the bed. His beloved sister-in-law Robin lay there, hooked up to a half a dozen different machines. The first thing he noticed was she was not on a ventilator, which meant she was breathing on her own, Thank God. He then went about examining her. Her vitals were good and stable, lungs clear, and her pupils were equal and reactive.

He read her chart. She was being given her cocktail by IV and viral load remained virtually undetectable. A sudden realization hit him. "You said she went into a coma after giving birth – where is the baby?"

"He is with his father. Didn't they tell you? Oh wait, no they didn't. Patrick and your father decided to spare you – figured you had enough on your mind without worrying about your poor missing sister-in-law and new nephew. He's HIV negative by the way. I gave him to Patrick right before we came to this little island hide-away. So here's the deal, fix my little bird here and you go free."

Matt shuddered as he watched Jerry go over to Robin's side and gently stroke her face. Oh my god, he is in love with her. He knew Robin didn't, couldn't feel the same way about Jerry. He asked the question even though he already knew the answer, "And Robin too? She goes home to her family after she is cured."

Jerry shook his head, "No, my little bird stays here with me. But when she wakes up I will bring those two beautiful children of hers here and we will be a family. Maybe even add a third child, a perfect mix of me and the brilliant doctor."

"And what about Patrick? Those are his children too! This is his wife and that is his family, his life! You bastard, what are you going to do to my brother?" Matt was furious, not only for what was happening but what Jerry was planning. "You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"Only if absolutely necessary. I think I can just incapacitate him. After all, a little damage to the base of the brain stem and Patty boy is no longer an issue. Alive but trapped in his body." Matt was horrified, "However, if you will help me I will leave your brother alone and he will be able to spend the rest of his days fruitlessly chasing after me and my family. It really is up to you."

Matt already knew he was going to do everything in his power to save Robin, not for Jerry but for Patrick and their children. He would not only cure Robin but he would get her home to her family. "I'll do it."

"I thought you might feel that way. Let me show you to your lab."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Patrick stood in the waiting room of the prison with his Dad. Emma and Robbie were with Jason and Sam at Sonny's penthouse. Patrick knew the kids were safe there, Sonny considered them his niece and nephew, the children of his 'little sister', and under his protection. Sonny felt an enormous amount of guilt for the way he had treated Robin in the past and his inability to protect her from Jerry. This was a small way to try and make it up to her. He would protect her children with his life.

Patrick had been protecting Matt since it would drive him crazy to be sitting in prison and not able to do anything to help with Robin's disappearance but Noah had finally convinced Patrick to tell Matt everything. Patrick even brought pictures of the kids to share with his brother. Matt had only 2 years left on his sentence and with good behavior should be out within a year.

Patrick still felt guilty about Matt's imprisonment. If he had not brought Lisa into their lives, Matt and Maxie might be married with kids by now. If only…

Patrick's thoughts were interrupted by the warden. "I need to speak to you. Please follow me."

Noah and Patrick followed the warden exchanging worried looks. They entered the warden's office and each took a seat.

"Dr. Hunter was transferred last week to a clinic to work as a consultant on a special case. He will be kept under house arrest until his work is completed. After he completes the case he has been assigned, he will be given a full release, no parole. It is an unusual deal but one that, after reviewing the case, I felt was appropriate."

Noah spoke first, "Where is this clinic? I would like to see my son."

"Unfortunately, I cannot give you any information regarding the clinic. Dr. Hunter is not allowed any visitors so he can concentrate on his work. I will tell you that he is able to move about the grounds freely and is happily engrossed in his work. In fact, the latest update I received said that he is very close to figuring out the proper drug combination to help pull his patient of her coma. If all goes well, he may be home before the end of the month. You should be very proud of your son."

Patrick's heart stopped. It couldn't be and yet, he was certain it was true. Jerry Jacks had taken Matt out of the prison to bring Robin out of her coma. He recalled a break-in at Robin's office a few months ago. Nothing was taken but all of her notes had been gone through. Jerry was looking for a drug therapy and was using Matt to figure out the proper treatment.

"Now, just wait a minute…" Noah started to raise his voice but Patrick interrupted him.

"Thank you so much for the update. It's great news that my brother will be home soon. My dad and I will be going now." Patrick grabbed his dad's arm and dragged him out of the office. "Trust me" Patrick whispered as they went down the hallway and left the prison.

The moment they were in the car Patrick picked up his phone and called Spinelli. "I need you to get into the prison records and find out into whose custody Dr. Matt Hunter was released and where he was transferred to. Also, please check on any private flights that left the Port Charles airport last week."

Noah smiled at his oldest son. "Patrick, I sometimes forget about your connections to some useful people."

Patrick sighed, "That's all because of Robin. Dad, I think the patient Matt is working on is Robin. I don't have any proof, just a feeling, but…"

Noah stopped him. "I trust your feelings. If you think Matt is with Robin then I believe you. It makes me feel better to know that one of us brilliant Drakes is there with her. Not only will Matt wake her from her coma, he'll protect her from Jerry."

"I know. I'm sure the documents are forged but there may be a trail through the filings we can use to find them. If we can narrow down the date and time he was released, then we can cross reference the flights and maybe figure out where they are."

"Why not just ask the warden?"

Patrick shook his head. "He wouldn't have told us, I'm certain of that. Plus, he might tip Jerry off and he would move them before we could get there. No, we need to figure it out on our own."

"Then we can find Robin and Matt, go to wherever they are, and bring them both home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dr. Hunter was released on the 18th at 1:00pm. This private flight took off at 3:12pm and went to a small private island in the Caribbean. Spinelli gave me the coordinates." Jason had gathered Patrick, Sam, Sonny, Robert, Anna, Nikolas, Noah and Mac together at Sonny's penthouse to make a plan for the rescue of Robin and Matt. Max and Milo were taking care of Spencer, Danny, Emma and Robbie in the upstairs playroom.

Robert was a welcome addition to the group. He had been deep undercover thanks to a mission he was sent on by Victor. Anna had been trying for months to get a message to him and when she finally did he left the WSB and made it his life's mission to bring his little girl home to her family. He spent as much time as possible with Robbie and Emma and used that time to show Emma places she could hide with her brother if bad men came in the house. He and Patrick even came up with code words to use to let Emma know it was safe to come out.

Patrick looked around the room and smiled. Only Robin could bring so many different people from so many different walks of life together for a common goal. A prince, mob enforcers, police commissioners, spies and surgeons all with one thing in common – they loved Robin. Soon they had a plan.

"I own a small island about 3 miles from this one" Sonny explained. "We can all fly out there on Nikolas's jet. I have several small boats we can use to travel to Jerry's place. Jason, Robert and Anna will be in charge of the recovery mission. Noah, I need you to stay at my house to set up for Robin. Even if she is out of the coma, she will still need help."

Noah started to object but Patrick interrupted," Dad he's right. I would feel better if you were waiting to take care of Robin when we get back. We'll have the cocktail with us and I don't trust anyone else to take care of her. Not only that but what if one of us gets injured? Having you there ready to take care of us is the best use of your abilities."

Patrick didn't want to admit the real reason he wanted his dad to stay out of the way. His wife and his brother were already in the line of fire. If something should happen to Robin and Matt, at least he knew his father was safe.

Anna, Robert and Jason went over the specifics of the plan and then everyone went home for the night. They were leaving at 5 in the morning and would be on the island by mid-afternoon. Hopefully tonight would be the last night he was away from Robin.

The children were being taken to a safe house with Max and Milo. They were told they were going on a fishing trip with the two enforcers and Emma and Spencer were thrilled. The younger 2 boys didn't understand but Sonny assured their parents that there would be plenty for all four children to do. Epiphany had been visiting with Milo and also volunteered to go. Patrick felt better knowing that. After all, even Jerry Jacks knew better to mess with Pip and all three would die before they let anything happen to the children.

After getting the kids belongings together and saying goodbye, Patrick lay in their bed and tried to sleep. He knew that he needed some rest before tomorrow but he couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept well since Robin had been taken from him but tonight was different. Tonight all he could think about was all the things that could go wrong tomorrow. What if Jerry has figured out they were coming? What if they were already gone? Has Matt been able to wake her? Does she have any memory loss? He was a neurologist; he knew the dangers of an extended coma.

Before he knew it, his alarm was going off. He hadn't slept at all but he didn't care. Today he would bring his wife home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Matt reviewed the notes one last time and then rubbed his eyes. The notes stated that Robin's coma had been caused by postpartum eclampsia. The biggest hurdle he had to cross was finding a drug combination that wouldn't interfere with her HIV protocol. Robin had done some work on this particular issue prior to her kidnapping and Jerry had somehow gotten copies of her notes.

Matt had barely slept in the past week since he had been brought here to save his sister-in-law but it would be worth it if this drug therapy worked. Working off of Robin's notes, he thought he finally had the solution. He could sleep after she was cured and home with her family. He took the vial from the centrifuge. It was ready.

He walked down the hall to Robin's room. The physical therapist was just finishing up. Jerry had made sure that she had daily PT to avoid atrophy in the muscles. Matt walked over and prepared the injection.

"I thought I made it clear that I wanted to be here before any medicine was administered. I want mine to be first face she sees when she wakes up Dr. Hunter." Jerry was not happy that he had to hear from a guard that Matt was headed to Robin's room with the medicine. Matt's release was the final favor he extracted from Victor Cassadine and it would be worth it if Robin's was returned to him but the young doctor's insolence was already wearing thin.

"I apologize" Matt answered sarcastically, "I thought it was more important to give her the medicine and cure her."

"I'll let it go – this time Dr. Hunter. Please administer your treatment."

"She won't wake up right away; it may take up to 24 hours. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"I want to know the moment she begins to wake up – the exact moment!" Jerry stormed out of the room.

"You need to wake up Robin. You need to wake up so that we can make a plan and get you the hell out of here. We need to get you away from Jerry and home to Patrick and the kids."

-

Getting onto the island was surprisingly easy. The docks were unguarded and there were no cameras. They didn't even see a guard until they approached the main building. The guard was relaxing in a chair by the front door and Jason took him out in 10 seconds flat. It was apparent that Jerry was convinced that he was perfectly safe and hidden and in no danger of being found. For once Jerry's cockiness was working in their favor.

Patrick went inside the two-story complex with Sam, Jason and Nikolas. Mac, Anna and Robert were dealing with any outside guards and disabling the alarm system. Sonny had stayed behind with Noah to get things ready for Robin. Whether she was awake or still in a coma, she would need an exam and medical attention. Noah was her best hope until they could get her to General Hospital for a full work up.

Patrick and Nikolas took the stairs to the second story and began their search. Walking down the hall, Patrick kept his eyes open and was listening intently for the sound of the heart monitor. He knew that even if Robin were awake she would still be hooked up to the machine. All of sudden he stopped. Signaling to Nikolas, Patrick opened the door to a room near the end of the hall.

"Matt!"

Matt sat up and smiled at the sight of his big brother standing in the doorway. He was rather shocked to also see a gun in his hands but Patrick quickly put it down and hugged his brother. Over Patrick's shoulder Matt saw Nikolas standing guard just outside the door.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Patrick."

He looked down at his wife, lying in the hospital bed, "And Robin? Were you able to…"

"I administered the treatment 4 hours ago. Jerry wants to know the minute she wakes up. He wants to be the first face she sees." The disdain Matt felt for Jerry was evident to Patrick.

"We're getting out of here. Unhook the IV bag; we'll bring it with us. I have her drug protocol waiting with dad at Sonny's house…"

"Don't you ever say please?" Robin's voice stopped Patrick's orders. She sounded weak but aware of what was going on around her. He sighed in relief; he had waited over a year to hear that beautiful voice again.

He kissed her. "Welcome back, sleeping beauty. Not another word, just rest. Let's get you home."

All of a sudden there was a shot in the hallway and Nikolas was dragged out of sight.

"Not so fast Dr. Drake. The only place dear Dr. Robin is going is with me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"No." Even in her weakened state Robin knew what was going on. She didn't know how long she had been out, only that she wanted to go home with Patrick.

"Not this time Jerry. Robin and I are going home to our children. She is my wife, my life and I will not let you keep us apart anymore." Patrick stood in front of Robin and then looked out through the doorway. "What did you do to Nikolas?"

"Just a small tranquilizer, the prince may still be of use to me at a later time. Now that she has woken up, my little bird and I can start our life together."

"No, please God, no." Robin began to cry and Patrick turned around, picked her up and held her close. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her go now. No, one way or another this nightmare was over tonight.

"Jerry, I will kill you before I let you anywhere near her again." Jerry did not doubt the sincerity of Patrick's words. Jerry knew that his resources were limited at the complex. He needed to get away to his safe house to regroup and make new plans to reunite him with his beloved Robin. Jerry began retreating from the room.

"You know what Patty boy, you win – today. See, I love the thrill of the chase. So you can go home today but I am not giving up. You have won this battle but the war is far from over. Know this; in the end I will have her. So enjoy your time together – while it lasts."

And then he was gone. Matt jumped up and ran to the door but Jerry had disappeared. He checked on Nikolas who was stirring already.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Patrick carried Robin down the hall and down the stairs. "I love you Robin."

"I love you too. Let's go home."

At the bottom of the stairs they met up with Sam and Jason. Jason quickly contacted Anna and told her to meet them at the boats – they had Robin and Matt.

"Patrick, I'm so sorry." Robin was still very weak but if she was trying to talk Patrick knew it was important.

"Sorry for what?"

"Gabriel…"

"Robin, no. It wasn't your fault. Jerry and Victor had nothing to do with Gabriel's death. It was an accident caused by a teenager who was high on drugs." Patrick's eyes filled with tears. "You are not responsible for what happened to Gabriel."

Robin began to softly sob, partly from exhaustion but also from relief. She felt like a 2 ton weight had been removed from her shoulders. Patrick just held her, rubbing her back and offering her what she had been missing for so long – comfort and love. Within minutes she was sleeping soundly against his chest as the boat took them back to Sonny's island.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Happy Birthday, dear Robbie. Happy Birthday to you!"

The crowd at Robbie's 1st birthday party cheered as he sat in his mom's lap giggling. As a family, Robin, Emma and Patrick "helped" Robbie blow out his candle.

Patrick was still smiling as he watched Robin put Robbie in his high chair to attack his little cake. Emma was already getting his presents open, staying close to her mom's side. Since Robin had come home 4 months ago Emma rarely left her side. They just recently had moved the children into their own bedrooms and not without a lot of anxiety and tears from everyone but Robbie. He adjusted quite well to being in his own room. Emma took a little longer to adjust but Patrick and Robin were the worst. Both still lived in fear that Jerry would take the children to get to Robin. Sleep was difficult to come by and they ended up taking turns watching over the children. Their only hope was that someday Jerry would be stopped and they could finally have a normal life.

Robin was returning to work next week. Dr. Obrecht had been let go after it was discovered that she had been working with the Victor Cassadine & Victor had blackmailed certain board members into giving her the Chief of Staff position. Monica Quartermaine was reinstated as Chief of Staff and had assured Robin that there would be a job there for her when she was ready to return. Robin wanted to wait until after Robbie's first birthday so she could spend some time with her children. She had already missed so much thanks to Jerry and his obsession.

Robin was also in therapy for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She knew she had been lying to herself after she came back from being held by Jerry and Faison, telling herself that she was fine. Part of the reason she agreed to help when Victor asked was because she was scared that they would fake her death again if she said no – something that she didn't tell Patrick. Sure it was framed as a choice but deep inside she knew one way or another Victor would take her. Her "choosing" to leave was another effort to protect Emma and Patrick. After several months of therapy, she finally explained the reason she had left to Patrick. As much as he hated it, he completely understood why she did what she did. She had done it to protect him and Emma and he could never blame her for protecting then.

The one thing Patrick and Robin had fought about was her not having a guard. She wanted one kept on the kids but when she was tired of being under constant watch. At home and when she was with the kids was one thing but she refused to be kept under complete lock and key anymore. Jerry had taken away her freedom for far too long and this was a small way for her to reclaim it. The compromise was that she would not have a guard at the hospital. There was plenty of security there so she should be safe. Patrick wasn't happy about it but reluctantly he agreed.

"What are you thinking about?" Smiling, Robin came up behind Patrick and wrapped her arms around his waist. Patrick was in the kitchen getting the ice cream.

"How lucky I am to have you, Emma and Robbie. You know, I was thinking about the first day I met you. I was in the OR consulting…"

"Excuse me, nailing a nurse." Robin chuckled.

"Anyway, you came in full of fire and demanding my full attention and I was gone. Done for completely. Even so, if you had told me then that we would be here now at our son's first birthday party with our little girl – I would have said you were crazy. You, Emma and Robbie are everything I never knew I wanted." He reached around and pulled his beautiful wife around to his front so she was in his arms facing him. "I was petrified that I would never find you, that he had succeeded in keeping you away from me. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to keep you and our children safe. I will not be separated from you again. I love you so much."

Robin hugged Patrick close. "And I love you so much." She looked up at him, "so let's go help our kids eat some cake and ice cream and open presents. And then later, after the kids go to bed, we'll have our own celebration." She smiled and winked at him.

"I think that is the best idea I have heard in a long time." Taking her hand and grabbing the ice cream, they headed back into the dining room.  
_

Jerry watched from a safe distance at the party going on. He had thought bringing the children to Robin would be a good idea but had since changed his mind. No, they would be too great a distraction to his plans for her. The best solution to the problem was to leave the children with Patty boy and take Robin with him. But that didn't mean he couldn't use the children to help get to Robin. They were her weakness and he would use them to get her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you available for a consult?" Patrick's eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of his wife sitting behind her desk. This was how it should be – the two of them working together at GH. Her, the brilliant researcher using her drug therapies to shrink the tumors before he, the brilliant surgeon, safely and expertly removes them with his wife in the OR assisting him. He closed the door behind him.

Robin smiled at her husband. "A true consult or a "consult"?" she asked giggling.

"Maybe both." Patrick came up to Robin and spun her around in her chair. Then, picking her up, he moved he to the couch and began kissing her.

"Well in that case…" was all she got out before Patrick silenced her with another kiss. God, she had missed this. Not just the physical closeness but the emotional closeness. They were so in tune with each other that sometimes a single look would say everything. She never wanted this closeness to end.

"Uh, uh." Noah cleared his throat. Patrick and Robin looked up and saw Noah and Matt both standing at the now opened door. "Sorry to interrupt but thought you might want to say hi to your brother-in-law on his first day back."

Robin laughed and put her forehead on Patrick's chest and he rested his chin on her head. He had completely forgotten about Matt's first day back. As soon as Matt had returned home, a video was sent to the PCPD showing that Lisa was still alive after her fight with Matt and that Jerry had come back and killed Lisa in retaliation for her attempts to hurt Robin. It was Jerry's thank you for waking Robin from her coma. Matt's conviction was overturned and he was able to get his medical license reinstated. It had been a long road but it looked like everything was finally falling into place.

Getting up, Robin crossed the room and gave her brother-in-law a hug. "Welcome back. I'm just sorry that Jerry's obsession cost you so much."

Matt hugged her tight. "Robin, it is not your fault. None of this is. It is all on Jerry. Speaking of that bastard, any word yet? Have they found him?"

She shook her head sadly as Patrick came up and wrapped his arms around her, once again resting his chin on her head. She never felt as safe and secure as when he was holding her like that.

"Not yet. Robert and Anna have had a few leads but nothing has panned out yet."

Noah quickly changed the subject. "Hey, I heard both of my grandkids are here today."

"Yeah, teacher institute so Robbie and Emma are both at the daycare today. Hey, why don't I go get the kids and the 6 of us go to Kelly's for lunch?" Robin was suddenly hungry for a cheeseburger and fries.

Patrick readily agreed. "Lunch with the family sounds great. I have to sign off on a chart and I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds great – see you in 5 at Kelly's?" Matt and Noah nodded their heads in agreement and walked out the door.

Patrick reluctantly let go of Robin as they followed Matt and Noah. "Oh, I almost forgot, have you seen my phone? I could have sworn I put it in my locker before my surgery this morning and now I can't find it."

Robin shook her head and laughed. "It always amazes me how such a brilliant man can be so unorganized. No, but I will help you look for it when we get home. How much you want to bet you left on the charger by the bed again?"

"If it's our usual bet, I'm all in." He smiled and winked at her.

"Down boy!" Robin stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm getting the kids and I will see you in 5 at Kelly's."

Patrick watched Robin walk away and smiled. How lucky can one man get?

Robin headed to the daycare center. She was looking forward to getting the kids and spending some time with them. She didn't have any appointments this afternoon and was thinking about just taking the rest of the day off and heading to the park with the kids. She loved her work but the kids and Patrick were her priority. She was passing by the supply closet when a hand grabbed her and pulled her in. A cloth was placed over her face and, after a brief struggle, everything went dark.

But right before she passed out she hit the button in her pocket lining that her parents had insisted she have added to all her clothing. The signal that would let her family know that she was in trouble and track where she was being taken. She had thought the homing device was overkill – she was never so happy to be wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Noah and Matt were at Kelly's 15 minutes later chatting away when Patrick came in.

"Sorry I'm late, took longer than I thought. Where are Robin and the kids?"

Noah and Matt looked at each other. They had lost track of time talking and hadn't realized that Robin was running late. Patrick realized very quickly that they didn't know where she was.

Something was very wrong.

"Dad, call the day care; Matt I need your phone to call Anna." He no sooner got the words out when he heard a phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket - it wasn't his. His hands shook as he pushed the send button. "Hello?"

"Hello, Patty Boy." Patrick fell into a chair. No, not again.

"No, I will be by to pick them up in just a few minutes. Do not let them go with anyone but me and Matt." Patrick heard his father talking to the director and knew that at least the kids were safe.

"You bastard."

"Now, now. I have left you the children and I have no intention of separating them from you. I came to very important realization. I need to make sure that I live on, that I have a piece of immortality in the world. But in order to do that I need the perfect partner. That is where my dear Dr. Robin comes in. She will help me create a family. My little bird is truly my perfect match. She is a beautiful, willful, strong and intelligent woman after all and I am an intelligent, determined, handsome man. Can you imagine what our child will be like?" Patrick shuddered at the mere thought of what Jerry was suggesting.

"I think she will be very receptive to my plans once I promise her that you, Emma and Robbie will be guaranteed safe in return. I am a man of my word after all and dear Robin knows that. So I get my little bird and a little piece of immortality and you and the children live in peace. Seems like a win-win to me."

Patrick's stomach was in knots. Using him and the kids to force Robin to have his child – the man was insane. "Listen to me, I know every nerve and muscle on the human body and I know how to make you suffer. If you touch her, if you even attempt to follow through on what you are planning, I will make you suffer greater agony than you have ever known. I will make you suffer and then I will kill you with my bare hands." Noah and Matt were shocked by Patrick's words. They had never heard him so controlled and angry. The sincerity in his voice made it clear he meant every word he said.

"Very good Dr. Drake, I truly believe you. Too bad you will never be able to find me and follow through on your threat. Goodbye Patty boy."

Patrick had just hung up when Anna came running through the door. "Anna, how did you know…"

Anna interrupted, "I've been trying to call you and then Matt called me. Robin set off the tracking device. Robert and Mac are tracing it right now. We have road blocks up and an APB is going out right now. He will not be able to leave town with her."

"We have to find him – now. He is planning to, Anna, he wants to, he plans to use the kids and I to… force Robin to have his child." Patrick almost couldn't get the words out.

Anna was thoroughly disgusted. "That bastard. We will stop him. He will not lay a hand on our girl. Look at me Patrick. We will find him and we will stop him."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Jerry couldn't believe it. How could they have gotten the road blocks up so quickly? Fortunately he had spotted the on the road ahead and quickly took a side road, driving until he found a little cabin to break into. Bringing his little bird in, he laid her down on the bed and tied her to it. He had left the chloroform behind in the laundry cart that he had used to smuggle Robin out of the hospital. He had been certain he would be at his safe house before she woke up but the plan had changed due to the damn road block.

Looking at the beautiful woman tied to the bed, Jerry sighed. He really didn't want to do it but Robin was a fighter and he needed to be in complete control while he explained his plans for their future together.

Robin woke up slowly. She was bound to a bed and there was a gag in her mouth. Her head hurt and her mouth was dry. She started to focus in on her surroundings and quickly figured out that she was in a cabin in the woods. She took in the room. There was a stove, refrigerator, and kitchen table. It appeared to be a one room cabin from what she could see. But where was she? Was she still in Port Charles?

One thing she knew for certain was who had brought her here. It was Jerry; there was no doubt in her mind.

"Hello little bird." Robin's stomach turned. "Still as beautiful as ever. Sorry for the crude surroundings but the police were a little more on top of things than I would have hoped." Jerry sat down on the bed and stroked Robin's face as she struggled to pull away from him.

"I have such plans for us. Let me explain. Right now, your children and Patty boy are safe. I have no intentions of separating Emma and Robbie from Patrick. They are safe and healthy and will remain so, on one condition. See, I want what you and Patrick have." He continued stroking her face as he spoke. "You have two beautiful pieces of immortality, Emma and Robbie. That's what I want, for you and me to create another wonderful child. And we will or I will take your children. And since they only need one father…"

Tears streamed down Robin's face. Jerry's obsession had reached another level. Unfortunately, he knew how to get to her to agree to his plans, knew that she would do anything to protect Patrick and their children.

"So do we have a deal?"

Robin nodded her head in agreement, praying she could stall him at the cabin until her parents and Patrick found her.

* * *

"We found her. She is on Route 78, about 30 miles east from the hospital. He must have seen the road block and pulled off the road. " Mac relayed the news to Anna as she and Patrick headed down that very road.

"Mac, we are about 10 minutes from there. Has the signal stopped moving?"

"Yes. Robert and I are headed out – we'll meet you there. I think there are some cabins out there and he may be holed up in one with her."

"Alright, we'll see you shortly." Patrick and Anna concentrated on the road in front of them looking for any place, down every driveway, anywhere that Jerry might be hiding. Time was of the essence. They had not told Mac or Robert about Jerry's plans for Robin. They had to stop Jerry before it was too late.

Jerry removed the gag from Robin's mouth, smiling. He was ecstatic. The woman he loved had agreed to have a child with him. He lay down on the bed next to her and gazed lovingly into her eyes. "This child will be the best of both of us." He began stroking her stomach, already imaging their child growing inside her. "He will be smart, beautiful, and strong." Robin had never been so repulsed by anyone in her life.

"Shall we get started? I'd really hoped to make things more, shall we say, romantic for us." Robin's repulsion turned to fear as she began to understand the meaning behind Jerry's words. Surely, he couldn't expect her to…

"What? Jerry, you'll expose yourself to HIV – you don't want that."

"I am well aware of the risks but I think it's worth it. I have the PEP protocol waiting at our final destination. Your viral load is virtually undetectable. You see my dear, I have thought of everything. Let's get started." Jerry said as he began unbuttoning her blouse.

Dear God, this was really happening. Robin struggled to get free and began screaming for help as loud as she could. Please, let someone find me soon.

* * *

Patrick saw the car in the driveway before Anna did. "There! That's them, I know it!"

Anna didn't even question her son-in-law. Robin and Patrick had a connection that few people could ever conceive of, let alone know. If her son-in-law said that's where Jerry was holding Robin, it was.

Anna handed Patrick a gun from her glove box. Armed, they both got out of the car and walked towards the cabin. They were halfway up the drive when they heard Robin scream.

Five seconds later they were through the front door of the cabin.

* * *

Jerry was so focused on Robin that he didn't notice the door to the cabin fly open but Robin did. Seeing her husband and mother standing in the doorway Robin did the only thing she could think of – she head butted Jerry. Stunned, he fell off the bed. He started to get up only to hear Anna tell him to stop. Jerry made a move towards Robin but a bullet to his right shoulder stopped him.

Patrick jumped over Jerry and to the bed. In no time he had Robin untied. He picked her up and took her across the room, out of the cabin and put her in Anna's car to check her out.

"I'm fine. Patrick, look at me, he didn't get the chance to do anything. You stopped him. I'm fine."

Patrick really looked at Robin, smiled and kissed her – hard. Tears filled both their eyes as they looked at each other. "You need gloves before you look at my wrists or feet." Patrick pulled a pair out of his pocket.

"Have I ever told you how incredibly sexy it is that you are always prepared?"

"Well, I was a Boy Scout." Robin laughed.

"No, you weren't. But I knew you would find me and save me. He's insane, the things he was saying…" All of a sudden a shot rang out from the cabin.

Robin and Patrick raced to the door and found Jerry lying on the floor dead – one bullet to the head.

"He jumped at me to try and escape. I was aiming for his other shoulder but he moved at the last second." Anna did not look at all sorry that she had killed him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been two months since Jerry's death. Anna had been cleared of any wrong doing in Jerry's death thanks to corroborating statements from Patrick and Robin. Both had chosen to say they were in the cabin when Jerry was shot and completely backed Anna's version of what happened. However, Anna had chosen to retire as police commissioner to spend more time with her daughter and grandchildren. Mac was reinstated as police commissioner but was training Dante Falconeri to take over the position in two years. Despite being the son of a mobster, Dante was an excellent detective who had proven himself time and again. As an added bonus, Dante was also endorsed by the mayor. Sure the mayor was Mac's wife Felicia but nobody seemed to notice or care about that.

Robin and Patrick were both back at work and settling back in to a routine and a normal life for the first time in years. No more guards watching their every move, but they decided to keep the security system for the house. Better safe than sorry.

Emma and Robbie were also settled into a routine. Robin and Patrick cut back on their on-call time and concentrated on creating a stable home for their children. Home at night, dinner at 6, weekends spent together running errands, going places and sometimes staying in watching tv and playing games. It was the life they had both wanted and they were finally able to have it.

Patrick was in the middle of discussing a new case on the phone when Anna came into his office. He waved his mother-in-law in and watched as she locked the door and sat down. He hung up and waited for her to speak.

"We need to talk. Do you have time now?"

"For you, anytime."

"You know, they say confession is good for the soul. I guess I am here to confess."

"Anna, I am not a priest – far from it."

Anna smiled at him. "No, but you are the only person who can understand what I did and why I did it."

Patrick sat up in his chair. He knew what this was about. Anna was going to tell him what happened in the cabin with Jerry.

 _Flashback_

"Nice shot commissioner. You know, I believe I may have underestimated you and Patty boy."

"Yes, I imagine you did."

"You know this is just a temporary setback. I'll go to the hospital, get fixed up and then what do you think will happen? Do you honestly think I'll go to jail? No, I am very sure that I will be free shortly. I know a lot of people dear commissioner. And then I can get back to my plans with my dear Robin. Just think, if you are really lucky in a couple of years Robin and I will give you at least one more grandchild, maybe two."

Anna raised her gun just a little bit higher.

"Really commissioner – you would kill an unarmed man in cold blood?"

"Yes, when he is a threat to my daughter and my grandchildren. She will never be safe as long as you are alive."

"You are right. You see, there is a connection between my little bird and I that you cannot break. Sure, I shot her but she survived. I have come to believe that she survived so we could be together. So you see commissioner, no matter what you do, I will have my Robin. One way or another, she will be mine."

 _End Flashback_

"And I knew. I knew right then that there was only one way to free Robin from that bastard. I had to do it. So I pulled the trigger and I don't regret it. Men like Jerry and Faison don't stop until they are dead."

"Anna, thank you." Anna was stunned. Patrick got up and walked around the desk. She thought there would be some surprise or shock but Patrick was perfectly calm. Patrick took Anna's hand in his. "Let me explain. I knew what happened. Maybe not the exact words but I knew he used Robin to provoke you. Let me also assure you that even if you hadn't killed him, Jerry was not leaving that cabin alive. If I had to pull the trigger, I would have gladly. You are right; his death was the only way to ensure Robin's safety. I may have hated myself for it but to save Robin and our children, I would have done it."

Anna was shocked by Patrick's admission. "Patrick, I know you would do anything for our girl and your children. But I am glad that it was me and not you that took Jerry out of this world. You have dedicated yourself to saving lives and I never want anyone to take that from you. If you had killed Jerry, it would have destroyed a part of you and then he would have won. Let's be glad that things went down the way they did. We can both live with ourselves and Robin, Emma and Robbie are safe." Anna stood up. "Speaking of which, let's all have dinner tonight – my treat?"

Patrick stood and hugged his mother-in-law. "Dinner sounds great – Kelly's? Early though, Emma has school tomorrow."

"Sounds great – see you at 6?"

* * *

Patrick walked down the hall to Robin's office. He wasn't lying – he had been fully prepared to kill Jerry. The man had stolen so much of his and Robin's lives and was not going to give up going after, ever. Death was the only way to stop him. He was grateful that he didn't have to pull that trigger, but not upset at all that the man was dead.

He opened the door to Robin's office and saw she was deep in thought staring at the computer. Closing and locking door, Patrick walked over to her side of the desk and kissed her neck.

"Ooh, you'd better be careful. My husband works here."

"That's why I locked the door."

Robin giggled and turned around to face her husband. She took Patrick's face in her hands and kissed him. He returned the kiss as he picked her up off the chair and carried her over to the couch.

"I have an appointment in 10 min…"

"With your husband. I managed to block off some time on your calendar. We have the next 70 minutes to ourselves."

"I love it when you think ahead and I love you, Patrick Drake, beyond reason." Robin laughed and bit her lower lip.

"And I love you, Robin Scorpio-Drake, beyond reason."

The End


End file.
